Random Humorous YYH Fic
by Sroa Dwin
Summary: Reah was the apprentice of a man named Hogan until she became a journeywoman. Now she's under Suzuki's tutorage. What will happen? My First fic. No yaoi. RR please!
1. Prologue

Random Humorous YYH Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. There. I said it. Nya Nya! :p

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so don't be surprised if it isn't very good. Still, I feel I must thank Kaeru-sama for unwittingly inspiring me, even though I never reviewed her stories. I'm so sorry Kaeru- sama, but by the time I read most of them, they were finished, and it didn't seem right. Anyways, here is the prologue. Have fun!  
  
She shivered. Why did Master Hogan send her to this man, Suzuki? Surely he could teach all there was to know to get her credidental. But alas, no, it was not to be. A journeyman – or journeywoman – had to be taught by a different master. So here she was, shivering in the dead of winter, waiting to be accepted or rejected, one of the two. She knocked on the door and waited.  
  
The door opened. A tall, blonde young man opened the door. He looked at the redhead.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. "What do you want?"  
  
She bowed respectfully. "I was told I could find Master Suzuki?"  
  
The man looked puzzled. "You've found him."  
  
"Master Hogan sends his regards, sir."  
  
He took a long look at her, and then beckoned her in. She stepped in, shivering when she he shut the door.  
  
"So you know Hogan." It wasn't a question. She nodded, unable to peel her eyes from the floor as she dripped heavily.  
  
"And why, pray, did he send you?" Master Suzuki asked.  
  
She handed him the letter Master Hogan had given her. She was shaking slightly now, and not just from nerves. To an ordinary person, the room was warm, but to her, the slightest draft chilled her.  
  
Suzuki read the letter, and then looked at his new charge. She was about average in height, maybe a bit shorter; she kept her red hair a little past her earlobes. She was wearing black pants that were so faded they looked purplish, a worn red shirt, and a green bag slung over one shoulder. Her blue eyes were stormy and her pale skin was currently red from the cold.  
  
He had expected something like this, ever since he had heard from Hogan that he had finally taken a student. Hogan had said that she was talented, possibly a genius in metalwork. Suzuki looked at her again. She looked miserable, soaking wet and cold. He softened a bit. _She_ _must not be used to cold weather like this_, he mused. _At least, not cold and_ _wet_.  
  
"So you're Reah then?" he asked her. She looked up and nodded. "Good. Take your stuff and go up the stairs. When you reach the top, turn left down the corridor. The room on your right at the end's yours. When you wake up tomorrow, the bathroom on your right is for girls, the one on the left is for men. Got that?"  
  
"Yes sir." She started up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, and Reah?" She paused and looked back down at him. "You don't need to call me 'master'. Just Suzuki."  
  
"Yes ma – Suzuki," she replied, continuing up the stairs. As she settled in, she sighed in relief. She had been accepted. Changing into her pajamas, she wondered, _but will I be able to adjust?  
_Wow, more than a page long! Okay, so...umm...I'd like to say I'm sorry about any OOC-ness now and in advance. Also, please no flaming! I'm EXTREMELY sensitive to put-downs, so beware. Of course, helpful criticism is always welcome, along with suggestions. So please review! 


	2. Ch 1: Reah Meets the Gang

Random Humorous YYH Story – Ch. 1: Reah meets the gang  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Reah. And maybe the plot. Nothing else! (Otherwise I'd make Hiei the main character of YYH.)  
  
[blah] = flashback/dream/change of scenes  
  
Since nobody's REVIEWED, I can't exactly say I'm happy, now can I? I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! Otherwise, I'll get depressed and this story will never get finished. Trust me, if you review, you will make my day. Even if it's simply to tell me my penname is hard to pronounce! Well, since ff.net won't allow stars or italics . from Word documents, I'm making the beginning and ending of each chapter with words. Tell me what you think people! I'm taking a vote!  
  
Chapter 1: Reah meets the gang  
  
[Dream]  
  
Reah looked around, lost. It was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Suddenly she heard someone call out to her from her left. She turned to where she had heard the voice and ran a couple of steps towards it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Over here," called the voice, this time to her right. Reah walked a couple of steps towards the voice. It sounded familiar.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked, confused.  
  
"A little to your left," the voice called. Reah realized where she had heard that voice before. It was her mother's. As she was about to follow her mother's instructions, another voice called out.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Reah!" her father's voice cried. "Turn right instead!"  
  
"Fool!" her grandfather scolded. "Use your head and go straight!"  
  
"Re-ah," her little bother Ris wailed, "turn around and come back!"  
  
The bickering continued, each proclaiming the others wrong on which way to go. Reah was getting nervous. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place it. Oh, if only she could decide!  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
Reah woke up, instantly awake. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. Tiptoeing out of bed, she gathered a pair of clean clothes. It said 5:30 on the clock next to the bed. She very quietly slipped out of the room and looked around the corridor. Suzuki didn't seem awake. So she went into the girl's bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, she realized she was hungry. So she carefully searched the kitchen for a frying pan and some eggs. She also found some bacon and got that out too. She started cooking, careful not to make to much noise or mess.  
  
Just as she was finishing, she heard some faint footsteps. Startled, she turned around to see a sleepy-looking guy walk into the kitchen. He had blue hair and blue/green bangs, and he was still in his pajamas.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked him, concerned. He blinked several times, as if registering her question, and then shook his head.  
  
"No," he replied, his voice quiet, "you did not disturb me. In fact, I thought you were Suzuki, until I realized that it was only 6:30." Looking at him, she realized his eyes had no pupils. "What were you cooking?"  
  
"Breakfast," she replied, smiling slightly. She couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. As they served themselves and sat down at the table, she asked, "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
  
He smiled. "I don't mind. I'm Touya."  
  
"Reah. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
As they were eating breakfast, they were greeted by two people; a kid with three stars on his left cheek wearing a weird hat, and a huge guy with purple hair and an Australian accent.  
  
Upon seeing her, the latter asked, "What's a little sheila like you doing here?"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember, Chu? That's Reah." As they helped themselves to the last of the eggs and bacon, she realized that there was nothing left for Suzuki. Finishing her breakfast, she got up to make more.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," she asked, as she was getting the eggs, "how many people live here?"  
  
"Well there's me, Rinku, Chu, Shishi, Suzuki, and Jin. So six, not counting yourself," answered Touya. She nearly choked. Seven people! That was most of her immediate family!  
  
After making enough for three people, she started cleaning up. Shortly after she finished, Suzuki finally came down. When he saw her, he gave her a look of surprise.  
  
"Well I was going to make breakfast, but I see you beat me to it," he said.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I left some bacon and eggs if you're hungry," she told him. He nodded, grabbed a strip of bacon, and showed her where she was to work.  
  
[sometime in the next couple of days]  
  
After learning that it was okay, Reah began to take it upon herself to cook breakfast, clean up afterwards, and do the laundry. In fact, once she figured her way around the house, only Touya, Rinku, Chu, and Suzuki ever actually saw her before dinner, because she ate lunch in Suzuki's workroom. Mind, she did let them know she was there by leaving a warmed breakfast for everyone else. But to the present.  
  
"Suzuki, what's a sleepover?" Reah asked Suzuki during their lunch break, when he told her what was going to happen tonight.  
  
"A sleepover is where people take sleeping bags and go over to another's house for the night. Or in this case, come over," Suzuki explained patiently. "People usually play games during this time."  
  
"Who's coming over?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and possibly Hiei," replied Suzuki. Reah eyes widened as she counted how many people that was.  
  
"That's eight people!" she cried, shocked. Suzuki laughed at the expression on her face.  
  
"It's okay, Reah," he told her, "you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. It will be going into pretty late in the night."  
  
That night, after the guests had been settled and everyone had been introduced to each other, Yusuke suggested a game.  
  
"Hey, how about we play a game of 'I Never'?"  
  
"How do you play?" asked the sweet ice apparition, Yukina.  
  
"Simple: One of us says something we've never done, and everyone else playing who has takes a sip of soda. The more they've done it, the bigger the sip. The last one to not have to go to the bathroom or throw up wins," explained Yusuke. "Who's playing?"  
  
Suzuki, Rinku, Chu, Jin, Touya, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shishi, Shizuru, and Reah said yes, everyone else said no. Kuwabara, however, protested the admittance of Reah.  
  
"'I Never' is a manly game," he complained. "She's almost as small as the shrimp. She'll be crushed!"  
  
"Do you think that I couldn't take a game of 'I Never' because you think I'm weak?" she asked politely.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, a delicate young lady like you could never take the stress of a game like that."  
  
"Then let's arm wrestle," she said abruptly. "If you win, I stay out, If I win, I get to play."  
  
"Sorry, I don't fight girls. It's against my honor code."  
  
"Odd how you honor code keeps you from fighting against someone who might win against you," said Kurama. "One might call you a coward."  
  
"THAT'S IT, NOBODY CALLS ME A COWARD!" yelled Kuwabara. He plumbed himself down at he kitchen table, elbow on the table. As Yusuke gathered bets on who'd win, Reah gracefully sat across from Kuwabara and clasped hands with him. Suzuki, Shishi, Hiei, and Yusuke were smirking, Jin, Chu, and Rinku were grinning, Touya had a small smile on his face, and Kurama was trying (and failing) to hide his amusement.  
  
As Yusuke finished gathering all the bets, Suzuki refereed them.  
  
"1...2...3...GO!" said Suzuki.  
  
The struggle last for about three seconds (A/N: Note the sarcasm.) With a resounding thump Kuwabara's hand hit the table and stayed there for three seconds. With that, Reah was named the victor. Yusuke gathered (or in this case, lost) the money from the betters.  
  
"Double or nothing?" asked Kuwabara. "Only this time, the other arm?"  
  
"Gladly," accepted Reah. If there was any struggle time the first time, it wasn't there the second time. With an even louder thump than before, Reah was once again the victor.  
  
"Ok, now that Reah's won, can we start the game?" asked Yusuke, annoyed that he had lost money. Kuwabara mumbled a yes and Reah nodded. Yusuke went and got soda for the players.  
  
[End of Chapter]  
  
O.O Four pages! I must be on a roll. Anyway, just click the little button that says GO in the lower-left hand corner. From there, tell me what you think of my way of separating chapter from these author's notes I right. After that, add whatever you wish to tell me. Oh, and I'm looking for both 'I Never' stuff and Dares for 'Truth or Dare'. If I use anything that belongs to you, I'll go you credit. Just give me a name. Thanks! 


	3. Ch 2: I Never

Random Humorous YYH Story – Ch. 2: I Never

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or most of the plot. I only own Reah.

blah change of scenes/dream/flashback

_italics_ Reah's thoughts.

Hey everyone! Ok, I just wanted to thank **LaDy PeRiGrIn** and **FireNeko** for reviewing this story. Thank you so much! Um, I'm sorry I haven't updated this yet, but I got inspiration for a new story and kind of forgot about this chapter.

Anyway, I'll give you the summary of the last chapter. Reah met everyone, found out what a sleepover was, and beat Kuwabara at arm wrestling twice. Now they're playing I Never. Who will win?

Chapter 2: Games

Yusuke tossed sodas to Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shishi, Touya, Suzuki, Jin, Rinku, Chu, Shizuru, and Reah.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" asked Yusuke.

"I'll go first!" said Kuwabara. "I never kissed a frog." Hiei rolled his eyes. Suzuki took a sip. Reah took a sip.

"I'll go next," said Shizuru. "I never kissed a cat."

"Do cat demons count?" asked Kurama.

"No." Kuwabara took a sip.

"I never killed anyone," said Reah. Everyone but Shizuru at least finished their first can and started a second.

"I've never been kissed by anyone of the opposite gender who wasn't in my family." Kurama, Shishi, and Chu drank heavily, Hiei, Suzuki, Jin, Touya, and Shizuru took a sip.

"I never saw anyone completely naked before."

"Do babies count?"

"No." Kurama and Shishi finished their second and third cans, Chu finished his second.

This went on for about half an hour. In end Reah won because she almost never had to take a sip. She didn't even finish a single can.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well we could play strip poker – "began Yusuke.

"NO!" shouted everyone else in unison except Yukina and Reah, who both looked confused.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" suggested Keiko.

"That's a wonderful idea!" agreed Botan. "Who wants to play?"

"How do you play?" asked Yukina.

"Well, we take turns asking a person truth or dare. If the person chooses truth, then that person has to answer a question truthfully. If they choose dare, they have to do something that they wouldn't normally do," replied Botan.

"Oh." Everyone decided to play. Yusuke started.

"Ok Kuwabara, truth or dare?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm no wimp! Dare," replied Kuwabara.

"Okay, I dare you to go outside and kiss the first adult you see," dared Yusuke.

Kuwabara returned five minutes later, slightly green. It had turned out that he had kissed a drunk gay man, who promptly asked Kuwabara to marry him. The result was not pretty and shall not be described.

"Okay let's see...Hiei, truth or dare?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hn. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Botan," Kuwabara declared.

"Baka," he said, and flitted over and pecked Botan lightly on the cheek.

"Reah, truth or dare," he asked.

"Um...truth," she decided, slightly confused.

"Are you really Suzuki's student?" She nodded. _That was almost too easy_, she thought. She looked at the clock and realized that it was time to go to bed. She stood up.

"It's getting late. I should be heading to bed," she told everyone.

"But Reah, it's only nine o'clock," protested Botan.

"Yeah, and besides, it's your turn," added Yusuke.

"Well...alright," Reah conceded. "I'll play my turn, but after that I need to go to bed." She looked around for a victim, and spotted one.

"Kurama, truth or dare," she asked.

"Dare," he replied. She thought for a moment, and suddenly came up with something.

"I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the evening," she said.

"Oh! I think I left one here," said Botan, excited. "Wait just one moment." She came back with a bright pink summer dress with big light green flowers printed on it. Stifling laughs as she looked at Kurama, Reah bid everyone goodnight and went upstairs.

As she was about to go to bed, she noticed a note on her pillow. She read it and frowned. It read:

_**I WiLl FiNd AnD KiLl AlL YoUr FrIeNdS AnD ThEn KiLl YoU FoR YoUr CrImEs. YoU CaNnOt RuN. YoU CaNnOt HiDe.**_

End of Chapter

Okay, the chapter isn't very long, but this is a filler chapter, so please be patient. If any of my few loyal readers would like to, I'd love to get ideas. Chances are, if you send me an idea, I'll probably end up using it the story somehow.

Anyway, please review.


End file.
